neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
The Forest King
The Forest King, also stylized as Forest King, is a turn-based RPG developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Beanstalk Inc. and published by Fantendo. It is the first game in the The Forest King series, starring Leaf, a bounty hunter and archer on the hunt for the anarchist Scythe and his followers. It will be released on February 23, 2015 in North America, February 27 in Europe, and March 5 in Japan. It will also be avaliable on the Nintendo eShop. Gameplay Overworld The overworld of The Forest King ''is large and open. The main purpose of the overworld is to get to certain locations; because of this you can do very little without talking to someone or engaging in a battle. The overworld usually consists of forest or wilderness, but villages and forts are not uncommon areas to adventure. Battles are randomly generated but sometimes triggered, so simply walking puts you at risk for an attack. Battle System ''The Forest King's battle system is turn-based and party-based, similar to titles like Bravely Default and Final Fantasy. Each character submits an attack and the attack order is generated (in the player's favor). For example, if both parties are at low members and at low health, and each of the attack totals will destroy the other party, the player's party will go first. This was implemented to reduce frustration among casual players. During battle, you have five options: fight, magic, items, pass, and flee. Each of these is self-explanitory. Items The items in this game are for use in the overworld, battles, or both in some cases. Some items, like the axe, can only be used in the overworld to cut down trees. In The Forest King, due to difficulty, medical or antidotes have been made available for use in and outside battles (pretty much anywhere)! Then, some items such as the poison bomb are only available in battle for battle. You can buy items at shops, receive them as gifts over Wi-Fi or local trading, find them in the environment, or collect them from a deceased enemy. Abilities The Forest King's battle mode features the traditional magical and physical options. These are known as "abilities" when grouped, and fighting skills and magic seperately. Fighting skills make up half of your abilities, and there are character-specific, group-specific, and everyone-has-it fight abilities (like the magic abilities). Fighting skills cannot land any effects on the other party. However, magic skills (the other half) can consist of offensive of defensive spells depending on the party. Currency In The Forest King, the currency is known as Gold. It is useful for training your members, buying items and abilities, and trading over Nintendo Wi-Fi. It is obtained from defeating enemies and bosses as well as selling things over Wi-Fi. Story A Journey Began One day, the bounty hunter Leaf receives a telegram from the King's High Court. The royal family and workers were driven out of the castle by a band of anarchists lead by Scythe, the blade knight. This was not enough for Scythe, as he wanted the King and his followers completely destroyed in the event he returned with force. He ran off into the woods with his bloody blade, ready to murder the King. Leaf agreed to help the King at the promise of fame and fortune, and set off to start a perilous journey and get to the King - before Scythe can. He wanders about the town and the outskirting fields and farms, practicing and preparing for an imminent war. The Confrontation at Cliff Havé After progressing through the thick brush, following the King's trail for days, Leaf finally comes face to face with Scar, Scythe's deputy commander and rival bounty hunter. They eye each other, and strike in battle! It's a rough tumble, but Leaf manages to push Scar off the Cliff Havé and into the stream below. Leaf hops down to loot the dead. Scar jerks alive, coughing, and congratulates Leaf. Taken aback, Leaf eventually agrees to Scar's proposal of joining together to help the King. Scar confesses that he was forced to the blade to help his brother, Scythe, in the rebellion. Gusto's Graveyard Attack at Dawn Fading Colors and Charred Dreams King...Scythe? The End Characters Party Members Gallery Theforestkinglogo.png|English logo. Theforestkinglogojp.png|Japanese logo. Theforestkingboxart na.png|North American boxart. theforestkingboxart eu.png|European boxart. theforestkingboxart jp.png|Japanese boxart. theforestkinggamecard.png|Nintendo 3DS game cart. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Beanstalk Inc. Category:Beanstalk Inc. Games Category:Games by Beanstalk Inc. Category:AuraLightning Category:The Forest King (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 Category:Fantendo